


When Zeus walked on Earth

by zar_ayoreo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zar_ayoreo/pseuds/zar_ayoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will know that a little cheesy novel will change the way to see the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Zeus walked on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are errors in my grammar , English is not my first language. I need more tsukihina in my live :3

"I regret not having bought the book, so at the end of all reading , burning it and feel satisfaction from it" Tsukishima Kei murmur to himself when he puts on his earphones and began to listen the audiobook he download days ago for his literature class "but i will never spend my money in such cheesy romance novel"  
Is lunchtime so he have time to try to advance his reading and wait for Yamaguchi to show up.  
All he needs right now is a place with some quiet, maybe this method is not the convencional way of reading but he needs concentration anyway  
In the corridors near the gym Tsukishima found the pace he need, obviosly he know this will not last long because those volleyball's freaks will appear in any second. Amazingly passed half a hour and there's no clue of none of the karasuno team, not even that annoying wild child or the king. At some point Yamaguchi found Tsuki but not interrupted him at any time until he took off his earphones  
"soooo Tsukki~ what is the story?"  
"Is a stupid story of a lonely young woman who was in the campus of the university and meet a mysterious man and fall in love at the first sight, i swear i feel sick by now and i not even hear all the descripction of the man, whom is Zeus "  
"That's not a bad ideas, is better than vampires and teens ,no?....well Tsukki, lunchtime is over~ comeee ooon~"  
"Yeah, yeah, let me buy some juice and i'm going"- Tsukishima put on his earphones again to continue his book and ignore the crowd at the same time "well, lets get over the descricption of that god of yours" and select play.  
《"A long time ago, the gods come to the Earth just for fun, i laung at that myth for years, and now in the Olympus University"》  
"Olympus, huh , such creativity"- mock Tsuki when he bend to catch his juice in the spend machine and notice a certain hyperactive and loud redhead at the parallel corridor 

Hinata was still and the people passed arround him, gave the illusion of frozen time around Hinata and the audiobook still playing in Tsukihina ears 《"believe - He was completely different from the others, out of place...it was as if the sun always surrounded him, then he just turn and smile at me"》- an in coincidence Hinata notice Tsukishima somewhat staring at him and just greet him in the distance with a smile- 《"made me feel breathless, amazed and for a instance madly in love"》  
Tsukishima was stuck in his place unable to move, like a spell activated when he saw the fur of red hair smiling, Hinata wait for a response, when he doesn't get a simple move from Tsukishima he just ignored everything , allready accustomed to these kind of reactions from his teammate.  
"Tsuuuukkkiii~ what happen to you?" Yamaguchi shake Tsukishima out of trance and then he glare annoyed at his bestfriend  
"Shut up, i'm going"- Tsukishima wanted to just throw his phone and forget whatnever the hell just happened  
During the practice he can't get focussed, every single time Hinata smile he can see it, no matter how far Tsukishima stand from Hinata, he can see it and remember the audio 《breathless, amazed and for a instance madly in love》This keep him distracted until the ball hit him, right in the face, several times.  
"Tsukishima, get your ass out of the court until you can get your head in the damn right place"- Ukai sensei yelled at him after his block fail.  
"Tsukki where are we going?" - Yamaguchi can't understand why his bestfriend is more salty than usual even after the gym fiasco  
"To the library, i need to buy this book NOW"  
"B-but WHY , if you allready have the book downloaded in yor phone"  
"I will buy it for the pleasure of burning it, trust me, i will feel better "  
"HUH!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first job, so light for the moment but the next will be more sexy i promise.oh, right the disclaimer... i don't own haikyuu!! Or his characters.


End file.
